Two ice creams, a walk and a movie
by Zaran Heart
Summary: Un petit OS Kinn/Furt, uniquement concentré sur le côté mignon de leur relation. Une soirée agréable entre deux amoureux.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà, après un long moment d'inactivité, je vous offre... Du Kinn ! Et non, pas la suite de Follow That Rainbow. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'espère que cela vous fera quand même plaisir ! C'est un couple que j'aurais adoré voir à l'écran et que je trouve tout simplement adorable. Mais comme mes nombreux couples préférés, il n'arrivera jamais, haha. Bref, c'est juste un petit OS qui fout fait (encore) patienter, mais ne me tapez pas ! Je vais essayer de travailler sur FTR après mon bac, plus sérieusement ! Bon, voilà... Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Assis sur un banc, Kurt continuait de regarder le sol éclairé par les lampadaires autour de lui, le visage neutre. Il ne pensait plus à grand-chose, se laissant bercer par l'écho lointain de la ville s'éteignant peu à peu. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais à cette époque de l'année, il ne faisait pas froid. Il portait cependant une veste, un peu trop grande pour lui, un peu trop chaude pour le temps, mais il la serrait fermement contre son cœur.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il attendait et s'il on lui demandait, peut-être ne saurait-il plus vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Il était juste assis. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Le sortant délicatement tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas perdre la veste posée simplement sur ses épaules, il regarda le message le faisant sourire.

« J'arrive :) » disait le message.

Souriant pour lui-même, Kurt rangea son téléphone et se blottit de nouveau dans la veste au parfum léger mais si familier. Après avoir fermé les yeux, il baissa la tête, continuant de respirer le manteau. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, s'il on pouvait vraiment appeler cela comme ça. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva un jeune homme avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il semblait être à cet instant l'homme le plus heureux du monde, comme un petit garçon à qui l'on offrait un train électrique.

« Salut toi » dit Finn, posant ses deux mains sur les genoux de Kurt, les massant aussi gentiment que ses grandes mains le lui permettaient.

Ce dernier sourit en retour, caressant une de mains de son petit-ami. « Salut » fit-il dans un soupir de contentement. « Tu es en retard, tu sais ? » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Ouais, je sais… Excuse-moi, ma mère voulait que je fasse la vaisselle avant de venir te rejoindre » s'excusa Finn en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, se redressant pour s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent plus petit. « Mais j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu et… »

« Tu as cassé une assiette ? » railla Kurt, recevant un petit coup de nez dans l'oreille de la part de Finn, les faisant rire tous les deux. L'un sachant parce que c'était vrai, et l'autre parce que le rire de son petit-ami était à ses oreilles une des plus douces musiques. Cela pouvait en faire rire plus d'un, mais le grand adolescent n'était pas le plus original des garçons et utilisait souvent les phrases les plus clichées pour séduire Kurt. Fort heureusement, le garçon craquait complètement pour celles-ci.

« Comment tu as deviné ? »

« Tu es prévisible, Finn. »

« Tant que ça ?

« Oui… »

« Et tu l'as vu venir celui-là ? » défia-t-il Kurt du regard avant de venir l'embrasser, passant une de ses grandes mains sur la joue de son petit-ami, prenant une longue inspiration en sentant le parfum que le garçon aimait porter. Parfum que Finn avait lui-même acheté, après que Kurt et Carole aient réussi à lui faire comprendre celui qu'il aimait.

Soupirant de plaisir alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent instinctivement, Finn caressant une des mains de Kurt alors que celui-ci posait sa tête sur son épaule. Là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient se permettre de s'embrasser. Le parc était vide, il faisait nuit, ils étaient juste bien.

Les garçons se regardèrent et sourirent de plus belle.

« Oh ! Ca te dirait une glace ? » s'écria presque Finn, comme si une idée géniale venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Kurt, encore confus de la soudaine proposition, acquiesça sans trop réfléchir. La seconde d'après, Finn était debout et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever. « Tiens, c'est ma veste ? »

« Oui, je… Tu l'as laissée chez moi hier sans t'en rendre compte et j'avais envie de la porter » avoua Kurt, détournant le regard en rougissant un peu, honteux d'être pris sur le fait. Pourtant, il aurait été déçu que Finn ne remarque pas ce détail.

« Tu sais que ma veste ne va pas avec tes chaussures ? » le taquina-t-il avant de sourire de cet air fier qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il faisait une blague, espérant faire rire son petit-ami.

« Pour ton information, ces Cromwell édition limitée vont très bien avec ta veste. De plus, dès lors que je la porte, la plus ridicule des tenues devient instantanément chic » répondit Kurt avec cet air hautain, mais pourtant pas méchant auquel Finn était habitué et qui le faisait pouffer de rire. Pourtant, malgré son air assuré, Kurt savait que Finn avait raison, ces deux accessoires n'allaient pas ensemble, et son cœur avait fait un petit bond de fierté lorsque son petit-ami lui fit la remarque. Il savait que la mode n'intéressait que très peu l'adolescent qui ne parlait la plupart du temps que de football, mais il était fier de voir que parfois, il retenait que deux choses ne se portaient pas. Et cela ne le rendait que plus amoureux. « Mais j'apprécie l'effort que tu fais de t'intéresser à mon style. »

« J'aime te voir bien habillé, ça te rend canon. »

« Ah oui ? Tant que ça ? » demanda Kurt, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement de nouveau.

« Ouep. Et puis, tu sais, quand tu mets des vêtements avec des fils super compliqués et que j'arrive pas à les retirer pour te déshab- »

« Finn ! » fit Kurt en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami, regardant autour pour voir si personne n'avait entendu. Il avait une voix assez forte et évidemment, il était facile de l'entendre.

Riant à la gêne de Kurt, le garçon prit la main devant sa bouche et croisa leurs doigts alors qu'ils marchaient lentement, suivant le sentier pour atteindre le marchand de glaces. Kurt ne le regarda pas pendant quelques secondes, et Finn sut immédiatement ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'il arrête de faire la tête. Déposant un baiser sur la joue du garçon, il lui glissa simplement quelques mots à l'oreille. « Ca me plait lorsque tu les défais toi-même. Genre, énormément. »

Kurt se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé d'un air sarcastique, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir son sourire, peu importe combien il essayait. « Revenons sur cet 'énormément', veux-tu ? »

« Méchant » répondit simplement Finn, un air vexé sur le visage. Kurt s'arrêta immédiatement sur le chemin et stoppa son petit-ami avec lui, le regardant dans les yeux d'un air légèrement inquiet. Il savait que Finn complexait sur son corps et qu'ils avaient eu du mal au début de leur vie 'intime'. Non seulement parce qu'il avait été dur pour Finn de passer des poitrines féminines aux torses plats (Quoique Rachel avait grandement participé à cette phase), mais il devait exposer son corps, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt désagréable. En revanche, l'aide et l'amour de Kurt l'avaient détendu et il osait plus facilement apparaître dénudé devant le garçon désormais.

Les amoureux étaient certes habitués à se taquiner, mais Kurt pouvait parfois se montrer blessant, ce qu'il corrigeait immédiatement. « Finn… » commença-t-il, captant le regard de l'adolescent, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Je t'expliquerai comment défaire mes vêtements. »

« Ce soir ? » demanda Finn, une lueur taquine brillant dans ses petits yeux, faisant rire Kurt.

« Peut-être, si la soirée se passe bien. Quoique je ne porte rien de bien compliqué… »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, moi, du moment que je peux te déshabiller » plaisanta Finn, collant Kurt contre lui, malgré son début de protestation, plaquant ses mains hésitantes sur les fesses du garçon qui se détendit à la seconde où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

« Abruti… » soupira Kurt, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« C'est sûr qu'à côté de toi, je ne suis pas un génie » dit Finn, presque dans un ronronnement. Même si leurs joues se frottaient, Kurt pouvait sentir le sourire du jeune homme, comme s'il croyait dur comme fer que Kurt était bien plus intelligent que lui.

« Ne dis pas ça, Finn. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi à l'école par exemple. »

« Oui, mais tu sais plein de choses que j'ignore. »

« Comme quoi par exemple ? »

« Eh bien… Tu peux me dire les noms de beaucoup de héros de Marvel, et tu te trompes rarement quand on regarde un match de football, et tu sais toujours comment me faire sourire même quand je suis triste. »

« C'est gentil, Kurt, mais je ne peux pas décrocher la lune avec ça. »

« Tu as au moins gagné mon cœur, c'est déjà ça, non ? » fit Kurt en souriant, embrassant Finn et se blottissant dans ses grands bras, alors que les siens reposaient autour de sa taille.

« Ca en vaut bien la peine » avoua le grand adolescent, reprenant la main de Kurt et se remettant à marcher vers l'entrée du parc, où les attendait le marchand de glaces.

Après avoir pris chacun une glace –et que Finn, en grand gentleman, eut payé les deux, les garçons se mirent à marcher vers leurs maisons, main dans la main, dégustant leurs gourmandises. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, premièrement parce que la glace à la fraise de Finn l'empêchait difficilement de parler, et parce qu'ils n'avaient juste pas besoin de répéter encore et encore à quel point il s'aimait, pour deux adolescents.

« Tu sais » dit Kurt, après s'être léché les lèvres, « je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Finn, surpris de la remarque de son petit-ami, se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur, semblable à la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

« Je t'aiderai à avoir de meilleures notes, pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux de ta vie » dit-il ensuite, serrant un peu plus fortement la main du garçon dans la sienne.

« Mais je veux être avec toi, dans la vie… » dit Finn, se retenant d'en dire plus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une erreur à ne pas commettre. Kurt sourit simplement. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir, juste profiter de l'instant présent. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient, et rien de mieux ne pouvaient leur arriver.

Oui, Kurt était quelqu'un d'ambitieux, et oui, il rêvait de New York, des magazines de mode, mais il n'était pas dupe. Sa carrière était plus importante que sa relation avec n'importe quel garçon. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, il aimait Finn. Plus qu'on aurait pu le penser. Mais peu importait à quel point il l'aimait, il avait du mal à croire qu'ils pourraient finir leurs jours ensemble. C'est pourquoi Kurt ne voyait pas l'avenir de leur relation et profitait juste des instants présents.

« Une dernière envie avant de rentrer ? » demanda Kurt, changeant de sujet.

« Non… J'ai juste envie de passer la soirée avec toi. »

« On pourrait regarder un film ? Que penses-tu de… »

« Spiderman ? J'ai envie de le voir ! »

« … A une condition, alors » dit Kurt avec un ton qui ne rassurait pas Finn, mais qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir respecter s'il voulait voir son film. « Une fois rentrés… Je me mets en pyjama et toi tu enfiles ton slip Spiderman. »

Finn resta un instant choqué de la demande de Kurt. C'était rarement dans ses habitudes de proposer ce genre de choses, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Souriant d'un air un peu gêné, il demanda tout de même à voix basse, « je pourrai garder mon t-shirt ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, si tu le souhaites » confirma Kurt, rassurant son petit-ami qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

Ils continuèrent de marcher alors que la conversation partit sur diverses choses, futiles pour la plupart, les faisant sourire et se regarder tendrement. Pourtant, ils finirent par rencontrer sur leur chemin une connaissance, une connaissance amicale. S'arrêtant sur le trottoir, ils regardèrent la voiture venant de s'arrêter.

« Salut Sam ! » lança Finn, levant un bras pour saluer le garçon au volant. « Tu as une voiture maintenant ? »

« Non, non, on me l'a prêté juste pour la soirée… Je viens de ramener Quinn chez elle ! » annonça fièrement le blondinet, faisant sourire Kurt. « Vous avez fait la même chose apparemment. »

« La soirée n'est pas exactement finie, Sam » fit le plus petit du couple d'un air assez mystérieux.

« Wow, relax, j'ai pas envie de connaître votre vie sexuelle ! » railla-t-il les deux garçons, faisant rougir furieusement Finn. « Bon, je vous laisse, je dois ramener la voiture à ma voisine, bonne nuit les gars ! » leur lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil, redémarrant l'engin pour disparaître à un coin de rue.

Riant doucement, Kurt se remit à marcher, toujours main dans la main avec son copain. « Sam est presque aussi bête que toi parfois, mais vous me faites tous les deux rire » dit-il en regardant amoureusement Finn, qui semblait encore un peu gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ouais, il est débile » dit-il, semblant le penser sérieusement. Il appréciait Sam, vraiment, mais cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

« Il plaisantait, chéri. »

« Chéri ? Tu ne m'appelles pas souvent comme ça » fit remarquer Finn, reprenant son comportement normal.

« Je sais. J'aime bien te surprendre. »

Finn sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant la porte de la maison des Hummel. Alors que Kurt allait ouvrir la porte soigneusement afin de ne pas réveiller son père, Finn l'arrêta en lui saisissant doucement le poignet. Le regardant d'un air étonné, Kurt le laissa parler.

« Je… Hm » fit-il simplement avant d'embrasser tendrement Kurt sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme resta sans voix après ce baiser passionné et qui dura plusieurs instants, pendant lesquels ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Après le baiser, ils ouvrirent tous deux les yeux lentement, découvrant le visage de l'autre comme pour la première fois.

« J'aime le goût de pistache sur tes lèvres » dit Finn en riant tout en se léchant les lèvres.

« Quelle était la raison de ce baiser fougueux ? » demanda Kurt en souriant.

« Je m'étais dit que… Le porche, la nuit… Je devais t'embrasser » expliqua le grand garçon, pas très sûr de lui, ni de son argument. Il pouvait trouver différentes raisons pour pouvoir embrasser le garçon qu'il aimait, mais il s'agissait aux yeux de Kurt, le plus convaincant de tous.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Kurt saisit doucement la nuque de Finn et l'embrassa de nouveau, celui-ci replaçant ses mains où elles devaient être, sur le corps de Kurt. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir et ouvrit la porte, regardant le garçon derrière lui.

« Allez, on doit voir ce film. »

« Yes ! »


End file.
